


Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all...

by ArithanaAkeldama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because I didn't know what name would sound nice, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Seriously that guy doesn't have a name, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommate had rough day at work and just wants to relax for awhile. Then things happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all...

It was a long day at work. Roommate was so tired. Day had been rough and exhausting to him. He had to run here and there, do this and that. Coming home was the best part of the day. He just wanted to relax and maybe sleep a little. He was happy, that day was over.

  
When he came home, he found Bro sleeping on the couch. That was strange, but he didn’t question it. Bros cap covered his face and his sunglasses were on his chest. Roommate went straight to his room and took off his shoes before he fell on his bed. Then he realized he had his jacket on, so he got up and started to undress it. When he moved his body, he felt something touching his back. He turned to look what it was.

  
Bro woke up, because his roommate screamed like a little girl who saw a spider somewhere. Man stood up, crabbed his sword and ran to check his roommate. When he opened the door, he almost burst out laughing. Another man was lying on the floor eyes wide open in shock. He was stuttering and Bro couldn’t make sense of it.

  
“Dude…” Bro started trying to hold back his laughter. He placed his sword leaning to doorframe and walked next to bed. He took Lil Cal in to his arms and put him on his shoulders. Then he hold out his hand to help his friend. Man took hold of Bros hand and he helped his roommate on his feet. He was shacking because of scare.

When man saw grin on Bros face, he shook his head and gave Bro angry glare. “Listen… We have talked about this…” male said and Bro could hear how mad and serious this guy was. Still he was laughing. “Look, man. I have no idea how he get in your room” Bro tried to explain and defend himself, but his roommate just crossed his arms and gave another intense and angry glare.

  
Bro took his sword and left the room. Another man closed the door and sighed. He threw his jacket and long sleeved shirt on his office chair and fell on his bed once again. He hated Cal. It was scary, but mostly he hated it because it moved on his own somehow. Guy didn’t want to think about that now, so he decided to take a nap. He fell in sleep pretty quickly and happily.

It was evening when he woke up. It was dark outside and man knew he had to get up. He walked in to living room. Bro was no where to be seen. He called out Bros name, but Bro wasn't home. Where was he? Male went to kitchen and found a note. He read it in his mind and placed it back where he took it. Note was from Bro and it told that man was out to meet few friends and do some shopping.

Roommate walked back in to his room and turned his computer on. He put on his favourite music and started working with his unfinished not-so-important tasks. It made him relaxed, so he had done this more than once or twice when he waited for Bro to come back home.

  
Time passed and man was so deeply focused in his working that he didn't realise it. He looked at the clock at lower corner of his computer monitor. He got up and stretched his neck, shoulders and back. He had been sitting in the same position for too long. He walked out of his room happily, but he froze.

  
Bro was home, but right in front of his roommates eyes, he stripped his shirt when another man opened his bedrooms door. That wasn't bad. They had seen each other shirtless many many times, but Cal was before Bro. He was giving a striptease to Cal. Or that was what his roommate thought. To him it looked like it.

  
Roommate practically run back to his room and nearly slammed the door behind him. "I am not shocked. I have seen this before" man told to himself. He tried to calm down. Breathing couldn't help it, so he hoped that shower could help him to get that spectacle out of his head. So he grapped his towel he had left in his room and walked to bathroom without looking at Bro.

  
Bro didn't ask anything. Actually he had something in his mind what he had been planned for few days. Bro started preparing his surprise to his friend. First he had to check that his roommate won't hear him. After the test, he went to kitchen and started cooking. He knew his friends habbits. He has 30 minutes for cooking. Usually it wasn't he who did the cooking, but he actually enjoyed it. It was relaxing.

  
At the same time other male in the house just stood under pouring water. He stared at the wall once again deep in his thoughts. He couldn't ge Bros shirtless upper body out of his mind. How his mucles streched and how his slightly tanned skin perfectly highlighted every scar, scratch and every, even small, curve of his abs and pectoral. Every part of his figure was well build and now, his roommate, his friend, couldn't get him out of his head.

  
Everytime man closed his eyes, he saw that same scene. He repeated it in his mind over and over again. Then he saw how Bro would do it for him. Not for Lil Cal. He could imagine how Bro would tease him while grinning arrogantly just like he usually does. Slow, passionate striptease just for his roommate.

  
Guy woke up from his thoughts. What was that? Was he jealous? Why he imagined Bro giving him striptease? More importantly why it was so pleasuring? Male realised that his outer member needed some attention now. Thanks to those visions and his imagination.

  
Man gave deep sigh of disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He got hard-on just thinking about Bro. Well he was good looking. He was sexy, but still. He was his friend and roommate. No matter what man tried, he was still hard. He could't help it. Sorry Bro.

  
Roommate took firm hold of his private part and gave it one slow stroke. He tried to imagine beautiful women, but he only ended up imagining Bro. Man picked up speed and closes his eyes as he imagined Bro being shirtless and licking his lips. He tried to remember Bros incredible figure. It was actually easy to him. Maybe too easy.

  
His mind was filled with visions of Bro and his voice echoed in his mind. With other hand he took support from the wall he was facing. He tried to silence his panting voice. Male wished that Bro couldn't hear him, but at the same time he wished that man would hear him now. A small whisper like moan escaped from his lips and he didn't even realize he was moaning Bros name.

  
It was all so wonderful and marvelous in his mind. Bro being next to him calling out his name. Touching his thighs while kissing and nibbling skin of his neck gently, but possessively. Man sped up his stroking. With his right hand he caressed his manhood and with his left hand he was still seeking support from the wall. He was biting his lip and felt his edge coming closer sharply yet so slowly. He massaged his sensitive skin under his strong grip.

  
With that it didn't take long when man growled lowly as he came hard. He was gasping and trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and gave once again deep sigh. Almost soundlessly he called Bros name in husky voice. He washed his hands and started the actual showering.

  
After 30 minutes in total, he walked out of bathroom and back to his room. He didn't want to see Bro now. Not after that. That was just too much. Man began to get in his clean and comfortable clothes. He took grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. He dried his hair with his towel in vivid motions. He took his time.

  
Bro were ready. He carried two plates, two glasses and food he cooked on the coffee table. He checked everything something like four times so he was sure, everything was just like planned. Bro went back to kitchen to grab something they could drink. And he left Cal in his room this time.

  
When everything was neatly placed on the coffee table, Bro walked at his roommates door. He knocked politely and waited for answer. When he heard other mans voice telling him that he was still getting dressed, Bro just told him: "I have something for you. Come to the living room". Then he walked back and sat down to wait for his roommate.

  
He didn't need to wait more than 5 minutes, when other man walked next to him face puzzled. He was confused. Man looked at Bro, who told him to sit down. "Why you did this? What is it?" Man laughed a little and Bro grinned. "I just want to hang with my best buddy. Since yah have tomorrow off, we can eat and play somethin' or maybe watch a movie" Bro explained and held out latest Dark Souls.

  
Roommate laughed. He nodded as agreement. Bro leaned back against couch and now other male saw that something was missing. He turned his to towards Bro. "Where's Cal?" He asked and Bro turned to him. He tried to hold back his laugh. "Because someone is so scared of him, I left him on my bed and I closed the door" Bro told to his friend. He could hear sigh of relieve.

  
Buddies turned console on and decited to test new game. They ate and laughed to each other because they both sucked the game badly. Air was filled with laughter, swearing and foul language. Roommate took a look at Bro quickly when man walked to kitchen to grab beers while cursing to game. Male laughed at him and thought that he enjoyed his time with Bro. He wasn't that bad. Yeah, maybe he kept swords in fridge and puppets in sink, but he really liked this man. "Maybe I should take step forward... But after few weeks. I need to be sure" Roommate thought and took beer Bro handed to him. It wasn't that bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, if there's misspelling. I wrote this like 3AM and I had no idea where the idea came from. I hope you enjoyed this. Leave comments if you want to ^^


End file.
